Changes
by Sassycat956
Summary: Emma and Nicole are two new witches at Hogwarts who are befriended by Hermoine, Harry, and Ron. A series of events show that Emma and Nicole have a secret, and a past they are fleeing.
1. beauxbatons to hogwarts

ch 1-beauxbatons to hogwarts  
  
disclaimer:I no own harry potter...JK Rowling does!!  
  
Two friends,seated on a train.Two friends,nervous about a new  
  
beginning.Two friends,sharing a secret.Two witches.....  
  
Emma and Nicole were yes,two witches.They were on the Hogwarts Express  
  
getting ready to go to their 5th year to Hogwarts.They were really  
  
nervous,everything had changed so suddenly.They had spent their 4 years  
  
at Beauxbatons,and now going to Hogwarts.Emma gave Nicole a weak  
  
smile,and they lapsed into silence.  
  
Down the corridor they could hear arguing and laughing.The door to  
  
their  
  
compartment was suddenly yanked open.Both Nicole and Emma gasped.In  
  
stepped three people."I TOLD you NOT to say that to Malfoy,Ron!" came  
  
an  
  
annoyed voice of a witch.The voice continued on,"God sometimes you're  
  
so  
  
dense...""Sock it,Hermione!" replied an annoyed wizard who was nursing  
  
a  
  
cut on his arm,and had a nasty cut on the side of his face."It was  
  
worth  
  
the bother..."the wizard began."Shut it you two!" another wizard  
  
stepped  
  
in."Uh...can we join you?All the other compartments are filled..." the  
  
same wizard Emma."Uh...sure..." she nervously replied."Oh thanx."the  
  
wizard seemed relieved.""Oh yeah!"he seemed to remember something,"I'm  
  
Harry Potter...this is...Hermione..." he pointed to the witch."And this  
  
is..."  
  
"Ron..."the hurt wizard replied hurriedly."Oh well,I'm Nicole,and this  
  
is Emma." Nicole added,very politely.Ron noticed she had an accent,but  
  
couldn't tell from where.  
  
The three students became seated in the compartment.Ron and Hermione  
  
sat  
  
by Nicole,and Harry sat by Emma.(haha...figuring out where this is  
  
going  
  
lol???)  
  
They were all silent for a moment...but then Hermione spoke up."Are you  
  
two 5th years?" she asked.Nicole and Emma nodded."But we've never seen  
  
you around the castle before..." Hermione began,very confused."Oh,well  
  
we are transfering from Beauxbatons." Emma said,and the others noticed  
  
the accent.  
  
French!That was it...French..Ron thought.  
  
"Well,why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Harry asked.Nicole and Emma  
  
looked at each other and seemed worried for a second.  
  
Umm...oh yeah!  
  
Emma and Nicole seemed worried for a second.Then Emma turned and  
  
replied."Oh..well...our parents are really close and they,joint-decided  
  
to move to england.""That's kinda strange...so your two families moved  
  
together?" Ron asked."Well...yeah....we're really close.Me and Emma are  
  
like sisters.Back in France,we lived next door to each other and we've  
  
known each other since we were really little." Nicole said hastily.  
  
(here comes a romantic part!!*bats eyes*)  
  
Harry looked at the two of them.They seemed like sisters,just something  
  
about them.But...appearance wise,they were different as white and  
  
black.Nicole had dark hair and dark chocolate eyes.Freckles dashed her  
  
face,ever so lightly.She was of medium height and had olive skin.Emma  
  
had dirty blonde hair.Her eyes were blue,though one was a bit darker  
  
than the other.She was tall,with barely noticable freckles on her  
  
nose.She had fair skin.They were very different,but something drew them  
  
together.There was something in both of their eyes....some look...like  
  
they shared something no one else knew about....  
  
While Harry was noticing all this, it was dawning on Ron too."Oh Ron!"  
  
a  
  
french voice suddenly interupted his...er...reverie."Huh?" he turned to  
  
direction of the voice.It was nicole."You're..umm...bleeding!What  
  
happened?" she asked,concern in her voice.Ron felt warm blood begin to  
  
trickle down his face.He looked for something to stop the  
  
bleeding...and  
  
Nicole handed him a tissue."Oh,thanks!" he said smiling.She smiled  
  
back.(hahaha...this is fun!)Hermione spoke up again."Well like the  
  
great  
  
prat he is..."(ron glared at her)"he insulted malfoy."She finished  
  
matter-o-factly."Er..Malfoy?" Emma asked."Oh him...he's just....Harry  
  
began but was cut off.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _______________________________________  
  
a/n-Well??ya like??please review!!! 


	2. Meet The Gang

disclaimer:Hi!!*waves* yeah...i own harry potter.i made it ALLLLLL  
  
up.simply...emma.haha.just kidding!!JK Rowling owns harry potter...NOT  
  
EMMA!!  
  
"Oh he's just the extremely witty,charming,and handsome wizard that  
  
dominates Hogwarts school!I must say,he's also quite good at whooping  
  
ass and dueling!" came a smug voice from the doorway.Everyone's heads  
  
snapped up as they looked.There was Malfoy,standing with his  
  
two...goons  
  
Crabbe and Goyle(sp?) in the doorway."So I see we have some new  
  
visitors.....and quite lovely they are!Hello ladies...care to join a  
  
some real gentlemen,instead of the rifraff u've seemed to pick  
  
up."Malfoy asked,again very POMPOUS!!Everyone stood up in the  
  
compartment..and Emma and Nicole made their way toward Malfofy."Well  
  
LET  
  
me just say that THAT is no way to compliment a lady!" Nicole  
  
began,very  
  
angrily."Yes,and I do believe we have found some gentlemen!" Emma  
  
answered,eyes flashing in anger.Then Nicole grabbed ron's arm and emma  
  
reached for Harry's (ooooo!!)lol.  
  
Though surprised by this display...Ron was still very angry.Everyone  
  
was  
  
trying to stop him from lunging when Emma and Nicole picked up their  
  
wands."TUTTOSIA!!" Emma yelled at the same time Nicole yelled,"CANARD  
  
BEAKOGRUS!!!"There was a flash of light and Malfoy,Crabbe,and Goyle  
  
suddenly found themselves in tutu's(ergh..ballerina things that i can't  
  
spell!!) and where there lips should have been,duck beaks.Malfoy  
  
screamed in rage and he,Crabbe,and Goyle ran out of the compartment.  
  
The group fell,dying of laughter."Nice job,Emma and Nicole!!" Ron  
  
yelled."That was GREAT with the duck beaks...Nicole!!" Hermione  
  
complimented."Tutu's were a nice touch.." Harry added smiling."Almost  
  
nice as the moody-ferret incident..."  
  
Emma and Nicole looked at each other and smiled...then the group fell  
  
into laughter again.  
  
Emma and Nicole smiled at each other and smiled.The group fell into  
  
unending laughter again.  
  
Soon they all became silent,after Ron wiped away his tears of  
  
laughter.The lady with the cart came by...and everyone but ron bought  
  
something.OF COURSE,they all shared with him!!lol.  
  
Hermione pulled out a book for some "light reading," even though the  
  
book was quite large and looked as though it had small print.It was  
  
entitled,"Interesting Facts and People from Throughout the  
  
Centuries."Hermione read aloud some of the most interesting facts.She  
  
seemed to be on a chapter about anigamis and form-changing  
  
people.Hermione read aloud,"Oh this is interesting..." "The books  
  
entitled INTERESTING facts...my guess would be it IS interesting..."Ron  
  
muttered to Nicole.Nicole giggled.After shooting Ron a glare,Hermione  
  
continued."Though becoming an Anigami is one way to change form,there  
  
are also other ways.For example,when bitten by a werewolf,one may  
  
change  
  
into a werewolf,if not killed by the attack.Other creatures act in  
  
similar ways,though certain conditions must be present.For example,if  
  
your blood mixes with a mermaid's on a full moon,u too will become a  
  
mermaid.This is true for a number of creatures." Hermione stopped for  
  
breath,then continued again."However,the most rare of  
  
creature-transformations is that of the unicorn.If healed by a  
  
unicorn,nothing will happen.But,if at the time,your innocence could  
  
match or exceed that of a unicorn's,you will become a unicorn."Hermione  
  
stopped."That's fascinating..."she murmured.  
  
"Yeah...fascinating..."Ron said,and stifled an enormous  
  
yawn."Really...it..it is..."Emma added."I was JUST MENTIONING  
  
it...because we'll probably learn about it in Defense against the Dark  
  
Arts." Hermione said impatiently."Speaking of Defense against the Dark  
  
Arts,"Harry said,"Who do you think our new teacher will be?"Ron  
  
groaned,"Let's see,first we had a madman,then an airhead  
  
pretty-boy,then  
  
a werewolf,THEN an extremely paranoid ex-auror who turned out to be  
  
another madman again helping...er..you know who."Then the speculations  
  
began on who their new teacher would be,and what quirky trait they  
  
would  
  
have.  
  
The door opened,and in stepped a prefect."10 minutes to Hogwarts,best  
  
be  
  
getting dressed." the prefect said.So everyone left to go get  
  
changed.Then they came back and talked for 5 minutes.Suddenly the train  
  
stopped.Emma and Nicole exchanged nervous glances,both knowing what the  
  
other was thinking.  
  
"Here we go again."  
  
Emma,Nicole,Hermione,Ron,and Harry all got off the train.They could all  
  
hear Hagrid shouting,"Firs' years!!Firs' years this way!"Then he saw  
  
Emma and Nicole and smiled."An' our two older students a'  
  
course!"Because they had both not been sorted yet,they were to be  
  
sorted  
  
with the first years.So Emma and Nicole waved a goodbye to  
  
harry,hermione,and ron and they stepped into a boat.Harry,Hermione,and  
  
Ron all got into the horse-less carriges.After they had come upon  
  
new-found friends,they certaintly didn't want to lose them.So all three  
  
of them sincerely hoped emma and nicole would make it into  
  
Gryffindor.Their conversation turned to what dumbledore was doing to  
  
prepare for voldemort and what snape's top secret mission would be.The  
  
carriage came to a complete stop and the three hopped out.The clouds  
  
above were dark,and rain threatened to pour down.Harry just knew the  
  
great hall's ceiling would be exactly the same.Hermione was pondering  
  
what it would be like to change into an animal all the time,that book  
  
really got her thinking.Ron was dreaming about the foods the banquet  
  
would have,as usual.Then Hermione wondered aloud what they all were  
  
thinking."I wonder how Nicole and Emma are?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n-puleez review!!pppulllllleeezzzz???  
  
~Emma~ 


End file.
